


Intercept

by Kirenta



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Human!Bill, Human!Henchmainiacs, M/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, seriously there’s angst, smut MAYBE, some tags aren’t what they seem, things ended differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirenta/pseuds/Kirenta
Summary: Weirdamageddon never happened. The rift was still broken, but it never resulted in the apocalypse. Why? The energy got absorbed into our beloved Dipper Pines. Now, through hilarious miscalculations, Bill Cipher and his Henchmaniacs have ended up as teenagers, with no idea how to use his power in this form. They all have to blend in now, and Bill himself was certain that he would never come across any of the Pines family. Then he’s forced to transfer schools due to being a ‘troublemaker’. He’s unsure how Dipper has survived their encounter, let alone seemingly unscathed, but now he’s gonna have to deal with him. He best not make anymore miscalculations and, say, fall in love with the boy. That would ruin everything.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Pre

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being late, I was confused about how to add a chapter and just realized that I’m an idiot. I hope y’all enjoy.

A classic scene, frozen in a dream. A naive and innocent Mabel Pines handing over the rift to Bill Cipher. The triangular being is hidden, of course, having possessed Blendin Blandin, one of the Time Baby’s minions. But there’s a small detail that Bill could never have predicted. A small detail that results in his ruining. Footsteps. A running boy. Dipper Pines. Bill hates this dream. Time had begun to march forward yet again. The rift was falling as the boy launched himself through the air to catch it. His movements were in no way calculated, and by the time he reached where his target was, it had already shattered, now beneath him. Bill and the Henchmaniacs tried to launch themselves through the rift the moment it opened, but by the time they were able to do so, it had begun absorbing into Dipper Pines. 

And he woke up. Now in his own teenaged human form, Bill sat there, disgusted. He hated that dream, he hated that boy, and he hated the situation both of them put him in. When he first woke up in this form he thought he had died. Oh how much simpler it would have been if he did. At least he wasn’t in Pyronica’s situation, waking up in a pool of her own blood at least once a month. They’ve definitely had to undergo ‘aging’, so Bill wasn’t sure if they had a limited timeframe or not. 

Vengeance.

He wanted vengeance. And he was determined to get it. But for now, dealing with the horror that is high school.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets a new student.

Dipper Pines woke up in a cold sweat, but that was hardly unusual. Ever since he absorbed that rift he had to deal with nightmares of what could’ve been. The sky ripping open, waves of weirdness, bubbles of madness, and the decent of Bill Cipher’s friends upon the town of Gravity Falls. When he first woke up in the hospital he was certain that these events had happened, but to his surprise, and extreme relief, he was the only one who knew about them. That didn’t stop the near constant nightmares though. Dipper shook the ever present dread off and got ready for the day. He had to be ready early, the principal wanted a word with him before the day started. 

When he got there there was a boy in the chair next to where he would sit. A cute boy, blonde hair that was almost yellow, a sharp jawline, neat clothes, and a smirk that almost instantly causes butterflies in his stomach. Then he saw his eyes and had to do a double take.

Yellow.

Fucking yellow. He played it cool as the principal explained what he needed, 

“This is Bill Cipher,” no shit, “he is joining our school along with some of his friends,” of course he is, “in his previous schools he was labeled a troublemaker,” typical, “and I’m tasking you with keeping an eye on him,” Oh fuck.

“Of course,” Dipper replied, making sure he sounded like he didn’t know the demon, “I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“Great, I’ve placed him in each of your classes so that it’ll be easier. I’ll check in with you once a week, other than that you two are free to go.”

So they left. Dipper showed Bill and, at some point, his friends around the school, all the while pretending not to recognize him. And it must’ve worked.

“So,” Bill asked with that damned smirk on his face, “What are you doing Friday night?”

“Oh, uh, spending time with my family, I have some relatives coming down to visit.”

“What a shame, I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me. Might even have gotten some romantic lighting with some candles. What about next weekend?”

“I could probably find some time then.” Dipper was blushing now. Damn that new form, he thought, and especially damn that smirk.

“Great, I’ll see you then,” Bill said, tapping the tip of his finger against the tip of Dipper’s nose, “For now, onto class.”

Bill found his own seat in class while Dipper sat next to Mabel, promising himself to tell her about it later, assuming she doesn’t kill him for not telling her immediately.


	3. Anger

She was going to kill him. 

When the teacher introduced the new ‘students’ Mabel could clearly see that what was in front of her was a demon. Despite what every fiber of her being was telling her to do, she remained calm. Dipper clearly knew about it, right? She glanced over at her brother, the slight tinge of blush from earlier still clearly on his cheeks. She looked down at her own paper. 

She was going to kill him.

“So, those new students, huh?” She refrain from saying anything until she heard the click of the front door behind her. He froze in his tracks, clearly knowing what’s up, “Mabel, I-”

“No. I saw the way you were looking at him earlier. What do you think you’re doing?”

“He was flirting with me,” Her twin blurted, the blush returning, “so he clearly doesn’t recognize me. If I can get close to him then maybe I can prevent him from doing anything. I would really appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to the Grunkles, if they knew…”

She sighed, “Dipper, I trust you, and I’ll support you in whatever, but you know who this is. If you get hurt, then there’s no way I’m not getting back up. I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

She left for the kitchen, leaving Dipper to ponder what she said. He knows she’s right, this is Bill, but some part of him hopes that he can do this without it ever coming up. Rather, some part of him hopes that they’re both wrong. He went upstairs and flopped onto his bed. He knows that this is wrong, but if he just imagines that Bill isn’t that Bill, everything just feel so right. He still absolutely loathes Bill. He still has nightmares about what happened. He still knows things about him that others don’t. But maybe for tonight he can dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill’s head quickly dropped into his pillow, narrowly missing his headrest as Pyronica questioned, “So you think getting him to fall for you will work? You know you’re not romantic right?”

“Ha! I can be romantic,” He defended himself, “I just haven’t tried. Not to mention, you saw how Pinetree was, his face lit up brighter than his namesake during the holidays! I’m just glad he doesn’t recognize us.”

She sighed, “You are way too excited about this, besides, he has his family. Sure, he himself may not recognize us, but remember his family? He’s got his sister and those relatives visiting, whom I’m pretty sure are Sixer and his twin.” 

“It’s only temporary,” he said, gripping his blankets close to him, “he’ll be fooled. He’ll be fooled and defend me and fall. By the end of this, I’ll have him begging for mercy.” 

He emphasized that last bit, knowing the various connotations of it. So what if the boy had grown? So what if he was now aesthetically pleasing? Bill wasn’t feeling anything but excitement for his inevitable victory anyways. Pinetree would come over, be entranced, and crumble. 

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Pyronica stated, leaving the room, leaving Bill to imagine. To dream.


	5. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, been a while huh? Well unfortunately this is where this journey ends for now.

Sheesh, been a while huh? Well unfortunately this is where this journey ends for now. I have found a new idea and will soon be writing about that. DONT worry, I could come back to this. At some point. Eventually. But hey, that’s what happens, this is fanfic after all. Enjoy what you can, and stay safe.


End file.
